Superman
by potterreader333
Summary: In which a mysterious hero begin saving muggles in New York City, causing a disturbance in the Ministry.
1. Prologue

The war is over. Witches and Wizards alike are picking up the pieces to rebuild their lives. Many of the Death Eaters are now on the run, attempting to escape the Ministry, and avoid punishment for what they've done.

Hermione Granger had decided to become an Auror, just like her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She never thought that she would decide to take this path, but after she found out her parents were killed by the Death Eaters in the war, the pain was too fresh and recent for her to not take action herself. Her and Ron lasted about one and a half years in a relationship, before finally breaking it off, with hidden bitterness on both sides. Now Hermione is stuck, in a job she never wanted working with a man who she secretly hates.

Draco Malfoy was terrified. He felt horrible for the things that he did, truly, but needed to avoid Azkaban at all costs, if he was going to be able to protect his mother. Lucius Malfoy has been placed on house arrest, after being deemed too unstable to be placed in Azkaban. they judged that he was mentally unfit at the time of crimes committed. The Ministry wanted him where they could keep a better eye on him, placing two to three guards to stand watch at the Manor at all times. HIs mother, managing to avoid any serious sentences, is determined to stay with his mentally unhealthy father, which worries Draco to the bones. In order to protect his mother and simultaneously avoid being locked up and kept away from her, he must do something drastic. Which is why, when he happens to come across a muggle book, that seems to be filled with mostly pictures instead of words, an idea strikes.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! So I know that it might be a little bit confusing right now, but don't worry, it will all get cleared up pretty quickly. I am also writing this on my Wattpad accout (macandcheeselove) so you can check out the story there is you would like.**

 **Thank you! 3**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

_~Hermione~_

Hermione hated her Auror robes. They were scratchy, a completely horrendous color, and they made her look like a shapeless blob. Putting them on just dampened her mood, which resulted in her being in a bad mood almost everyday. Standing in front of her mirror, Hermione sighed, and attempted to comb through her bushy hair in an effort to make her appearance a little nicer. Finally giving up, she sighed and grabbed her briefcase as she walked downstairs. She popped a slice of toast in the toaster and made herself some hot chocolate as she waited. She had never really taken to coffee, something that Ron never understood. He would always pick pointless fights with her about it in the mornings, when he was still grumpy and half asleep. Thinking about Ron only made Hermione's initial mood worsen, and she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. The ministry was sure to be extremely busy today, as it was the Third Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. There were going to be reporters crowding in the lobby, and she knew that due to her hand in winning the war, they were going to immediately swarm around her.

The toast popping out of the toaster made Hermione jump. Placing a hand to her chest, she retrieved the jam from the refrigerator and slathered some on her toast before quickly eating it and drinking down the rest of her coffee. As she walked over to her fireplace to floo into the ministry, Hermione desperately hoped that today wouldn't be as bad as it seemed.

 _~Draco~_  
Draco really liked his suit. If anyone had thought that he would wear one of those silly leotards and tights, then they were dead wrong. No, Draco was too distinguished for that. Suits were much better, because he could wear them anywhere. He needed a mask of course, so that no one could figure out who he really was, in case a wizard decided to come along, but otherwise his outfit was perfectly normal. His mask was one of his favorite parts about the whole arrangement. It made him feel mysterious and elusive. A day that Draco got to wear his mask was always a good day. Today was one of those days. He had just heard on the news that there was currently a robbery going on down at the National Bank that is on West Street. Draco grinned as he pulled his mask out from a hidden pocket in his suit.

His charade was quite simple really. All he had to do was put a disillusionment charm over his broom, and bam! He could fly. Due to his years of playing as seeker at Hogwarts, he was quite good at multitasking whilst on his broom. The trickiest part was keeping his wand hidden, which he managed to do using a special pocket on his suit. Muggles are very gullible, and he amazed them all with his "supernatural" abilities. After his first couple of heroic acts, they had begun calling him their very own Superman, and the name had stuck. Now he was titled after the very person that had given him this wonderful idea. Superman. Draco liked it.

As he mounted his broom from the balcony of his apartment in New York City, he took a deep breath before kicking off into the sky. Shouts of joy and excitement from the people below could be heard even from the height that he was at. Draco smiled. Yes, today was definitely going to be a good day.

 _~Hermione~_  
The lobby was packed and loud, just as Hermione had predicted. She was lucky to make it through with only two promises of private interviews (promises that she didn't intend to keep). Collapsing at the small desk in her cubicle, Hermione had only seconds to get her notes together before Harry came barging in. "We have a new case, and I think that it's going to be a fun one." he said, plopping into the chair across from her and throwing a file onto her desk. "Read it. You're going to laugh"

Hermione picked up the file interestedly, hoping for something that might lighten her mood. As she read, her smile grew as a laugh began to rise in her throat. This may have been the most amusing case she had ever received.

 _Description: Wears a black suit with a black mask, has blonde hair, lean build, tall; around 5'9_  
 _Subject has become popular in New York City for going around and solving minor issues of crime in the muggle world. Ex. Rescuing a group of people that were being held hostage in a muggle grocery store, stopping thieves from robbing a muggle bank. Subject never kills or severely maims the criminals, only inflicts minor wounds if necessary before tuning them over to the muggle authorities. All of the criminals as of yet appear to be muggles. As far as we know, the occurrences have nothing to do with the wizarding world whatsoever. This was brought to attention by a Ministry worker who was on the scene of one of the occurrences and detected magic using a spell. they were not able to find out who the subject was._  
 _Task: Find the subject_

Hermione looked up from the file to see Harry grinning at her. "Kingsley said that he would allow me choose my partner for this case. I thought it would be fun, getting to travel to America together, just the two of us."

Hermione beamed at him. "I'm flattered Harry, really, but what about Ron? You almost always choose him for field jobs. He's much better at it than I am."

Harry shook his head. "Ron's great and all, but I think for this case in particular you would be a bigger help, with your muggle heritage. Besides, Ron is currently working on a big case with Dean at the moment, and we haven't done something together in awhile. This will be a great time to catch up."

"Alright then Harry. When do we leave for New York?"

"Noon tomorrow. That will give us enough time to get our things together here before we leave. Is that okay?"

"Perfect"

 _~Draco~_

The hooded man flew to the back of the building, knocked unconscious. The rather large bag of money that he had been holding fell to the floor, and Draco scooped it up, handing it back to the relieved clerk. Then he turned and waved to the growing crowd outside as the police rushed in to handcuff the burglar. The police chief shook my hand, thanking me countless times for my service to the community. I only nodded and smiled, careful not to reveal my voice for fear of a potential wizard recognizing it.I inconspicuously mounted my invisible broom, and flew off into the blue sky, heading back towards my apartment so I could change.

Cheers from the muggles down below followed me as I swooped through the city, filling me with a great sense of pride. If anything was going to make feel even the tiniest bit better about what happened during the war then this was it. Helping them out with their problems was a little bit redundant because I was ignoring mine, but this was the best I could do in the present circumstances.

I landed gently on my balcony and swiftly slid inside, locking the door behind me and pulling down the shades just in case any reporters decided to get creative. I shrugged off my jacket and loosened my tie, while also taking off the mask and folding it neatly, putting it back in its reserved pocket. I quickly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, and grabbed my laptop to go sit on the couch in the living room. I work from home, mostly to keep my identity a secret and not raise suspicions at a potential workplace. When I first started out in America, I was also slightly embarrassed that I didn't know the slightest thing about muggle technology, so I deemed it better for the sake of my identity and pride that I keep my business at home. I worked a job as a website designer, which I could easily do by contacting through emails and phone, and websites obviously required no human contact.

Sometimes I wondered how healthy it really was to be holed away so often with no real friends, but it was what was necessary. I would be putting any friends I had in danger if the ministry ever caught up with me, and no one would want to be casual friends with a former Death Eater anyways. Especially not me- the one who was at fault for causing Dumbledore's death. Even Blaise- my only true friend from Hogwarts- had to be cut off from my life as well, because I knew the Ministry would know to go to him for information. My entire operation was very meticulously planned out, following a hasty escape from England anyways. I had very limited time to get away from the Aurors, so something had to happen, and quick. America just so happened to have a very quickly growing wizard population, and I decided that under the circumstances, it would be perfect.

It was when I was walking along Wall Street that I saw a comic book lying on the ground. the bright colors caught my eye, and because it was still relatively new looking, I picked it up. I was hoping it might tell me something more about muggle culture, which I was still desperately trying to understand. I began reading, and was soon entranced. The story entertained me, seeing as I could do most of the things that muggles found fantasy-like with a simple flick of my wand. Once I finished, I researched this "superman" on the internet (which took me a great deal of time because I was still struggling to understand how an internet worked). I was fascinated that the fictional character was able to be two people, Clark Kent and Superman. I woefully wished that I could somehow do that, and that is when the idea came to me. I would become a Superman-like figure, helping muggles in this big city as my repentance for the atrocities caused in the war. Yes, it would be difficult, and risky, but it was the first step to being able to protect my mother without being behind bars.

The phone ringing startled me out of my thoughts. I picked up the vibrating smartphone (yes, I did learn how to use an iPhone thank you very much) and pressed answer. "Mother?"

 _~Hermione~_

I stuffed another shirt into my quickly filling suitcase. I had no idea how long me and Harry were going to be staying in New York, we couldn't tell wether the subject was very competent yet. I silently hoped that this subject would be a bit of a challenge, because I wanted to spend as much time away from England as possible. Being away from England meant being away from Ron, the Ministry, and everything else that made my life absolute misery. Plus, it would be nice to get a little friend-on-friend time with Harry. Ever since he married Ginny, he had been spending more and more time with her and less and less time with his friends. Which was understandable, as newly weds, they wanted to be together all the time, but it would be nice to be able to talk to him again.

Harry on the other hand, was already beginning to miss Ginny, even though they hadn't even left yet. Ginny had just recently become pregnant, and Harry had been showering her with time and affection. He was getting increasingly worried that something would happen while he was away, and was spending a bit too much time trying to make everything was ok for her. Ginny had called me earlier today and said that he had been putting little rubber pads on any sharp corners in the house, making me laugh. Harry would be the type to go over the top with these sorts of things.

Once I finished packing my bag, double-checking the list that I had made, and triple checking that everything else was in order at my house, I apparated over the Potter's house. Harry was a nervous whirlwind, rushing all over the house and checking to make sure that Ginny would barely have to lift a finger. Ginny was sitting in a rocking chair by the fireplace, chuckling softly to herself. "Dear, I'm going to be all right. I grew up with six older brothers- I know how to handle myself."

Harry didn't even seem to have heard her. He kept bustling around, muttering to himself. Ginny noticed me standing by the door and a smile lit up her face. "Hermione, come over here! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Out of all the things that I was glad to get away from in England, Ginny was one of the only things I would miss. We are best friends after all, and we tell each other everything. Not a week goes by that I don't talk to Ginny. "It's only been four days, Gin."

Ginny scoffed. "Well it feels like forever. I've been smothered by my adoring husband the past few days, ever since we saw the first ultrasound. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the gesture, but I need to get a break."

Hermione smiled. "Well you'll get a chance now. I'm not sure how long we will be gone, though. It may be a long time."

"Well I guess I'll just have to visit then. I'd miss my two favorite people too much." Frowning, Ginny shook her head. "I would go with you, but since I'm on maternity leave, the minister refuses to let me tag along. He insisted that I needed to stay home and rest, even though I'm only three months along." Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "With Kingsley and Harry combined, I don't think I'll ever leave the house again!"

Laughing, Hermione hugged her best friend. "I'm going to miss you, Gin. Take care of yourself and the baby. Make sure you come out and visit us!"

Ginny smirked. "Oh I will. I intend to put this Potter fortune to good use, especially at the new boutiques that are in Diagon Alley. I hear they're having some opening sales."

Grinning mischievously, Ginny hugged Hermione warmly, wishing her well on their tip. It was then that Harry wandered back into the room, dragging a suitcase behind him. "Well I definitely forgot something, but you should be all set Gin."

Harry kissed Ginny passionately on the lips, and Hermione looked away. She felt the slightest tinge of awkwardness whenever Harry and Ginny showed affection when she was the only one around. She always felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment.

Pulling away, Harry whispered his love to Ginny, and then knelt to say good bye to the baby before standing and joining Hermione in the doorway. Mrs. Potter waved and blew a kiss. "Have fun, you two. I'll see you soon."

Harry waved back at her, and together they apparated to the airport. They had to take a plane in order to be subtle, and attracting attention in America would not help them in trying to find their subject. If the subject knew they were looking for him, he would surely go into hiding and make them much harder to find. Clutching their tickets, Harry and Hermione walked into the airport side by side.

 _~Draco~_

"Draco, my darling, it's been too long."

Draco chuckled affectionately. "Mother it's only been four days really. Not long at all."

He could practically see Narcissa scoffing on the other end of the phone, and smiled as she retorted back at him. "Four days without seeing my only son felt like an eternity. And it's even worse now that your American accent is getting stronger."

"I can't help it mother, I live in the US now, I'm bound to pick up the dialect at some point. Besides, I'm not going to blend in very well if I'm walking around with a British accent now, am I?"

His mother sighed on the other end of the line. "I suppose so. Anyways, I just saw on the telly that you caught another muggle committing some crime! How wonderful! I always knew that you would be out doing great things in the world!"

Draco smiled and shook his head, his mother did tend to be a bit over enthusiastic sometimes. "Mother, it's really just simple tasks. It's not like I'm stopping global warming."

"Oh Draco everyone knows that global warming isn't actually real. If it was, us wizards would have stopped it by now. Don't be so daft."

"Anyways, Mother, how is it at the Manor? Is the garden going well?"

"Your father is doing lovely Draco. He is progressing quite nicely, even complemented me the other day."

"I didn't want to know about Father. I asked about the garden."

"Well you should start caring more about Lucius, Draco. He is your father after all. And I think he misses you."

Draco actually laughed at that. Lucius? Missing him? His 'failure' of a son? Not likely. "Mother don't be ridiculous. We both know that Father resents my entire existence. And I refuse to care more about him than he cares about me."

Narcissa sighed. "I suppose I cannot get either of you to start forgiving each other, but at least talk to him, Draco? I really think it would help with his condition, hearing his only child's voice again."

"Mother, you know how I feel about this topic. I didn't even what to talk about him in the first place. Now I have to go, I need to work. I love you."

"I love you too Draco. And at least think about-"

Draco hung up before she finished the sentence, cutting his Mother off. He simply couldn't stand to hear about his father any longer. Jus thinking about Lucius put Draco in a bad mood. He decided to put on a cup of tea and watch some American football to calm himself down. He found that he quite liked to watch the sport and decided that he might have enjoyed playing it, if they had it in England.

After watching TV for a little while longer, Draco decided to go out to dinner. There were some nice little cafes around his apartment that he particularly enjoyed going to. They were quiet, and secluded, which allowed for less people and more peacefulness. Draco put on his coat and scarf and strolled down his apartment stairs. Nodding to his doorman, he stepped out into the brisk autumn evening, watching as the sun began to set over to rooftops of tall office building along the New York skyline. Yes, it was a wonderful city to live in, though Draco would much prefer the peace and quiet of a countryside house rather than the hustle and bustle of city life. At the present circumstances, though, the location he was currently at was just fine.

He reached his favorite cafe, Adele's Coffee Shop. It was quiet, and he had made good friends with the owners, who must have been muggles, since they had no idea who he was. A bell tinkled above the door as he walked in, and he breathed in the heavenly aroma of coffee and chocolate chip cookies. An older woman was standing at the counter, scribbling something on a piece of paper. She had auburn hair with streaks of gray running through it, and when she looked up she had wrinkles around her eyes from someone who had smiled too much in their lifetime. She beamed when she saw that it was Draco, and immediately came around the counter to greet him. "Draco, ma petite chou! I have missed you!" She spoke with a heavy french accent that had taken Draco a good couple of months to finally understand.

Draco returned her greeting with just as much enthusiasm. "Adele, it has been too long. I've been so busy lately, I haven't had a chance to come visit the shop."

Adele shook her head vigorously, already behind the counter preparing something. "Do not worry, my child. I will fix you up a nice hot meal right away. You just sit down and relax." She moved into a door that led to the kitchen, muttering quietly to herself.

Draco sat down in his favorite seat, in the corner next to the window. there he could see outside and watch the city of New York hurry past him, but he was still secluded enough to feel a sense of privacy. Draco pulled a book out of the bag that he had brought with him. It was a muggle book, one that he had found in a used bookshop a couple miles from his apartment. It was his favorite muggle story, How to Kill a Mockingbird. It had helped him open his eyes to prejudice against people that could not control their differences, and had started Draco along the path that would lead him to completely give up his prejudices.

He opened the worn book to begin reading it for the eighth time, when someone else walked into the cafe. Draco didn't look up from his book, not caring about who it was. The cafe often got random people just looking for a cup of coffee, and Draco choose not to acknowledge may of the other people who came into the cafe. He was planning on continuing to not care until he heard the man speak.

"What can I get for you, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ma chére/em?" Adele's voice came first.

"Ah, yes I would like a medium cup of coffee, black. No sugar or milk. Make sure of that."

The man's voice was deep, and dignified. Draco could practically see the superiority dripping from his voice, but he remained polite. The man's voice was also british, and it held a certain iciness to it, that made him sound unintentionally hostile. Draco recognized the voice immediately, and his head immediately snapped up so fast he was afraid that he would get whiplash.

"Oui, of course. Is that for here, or to go?"

"Here, please. May I have a grilled cheese sandwich with that as well, please?"

"Coming right up. You may sit anywhere you'd like, dear."

Draco's head snapped back down as the man turned. Maybe, if he kept his head down, then he would go unnoticed...

A sharp gasp came from across the room, and Draco heard quick strides coming towards him. The chair across from him scraped across the floor. Draco could feel the man's presence across from him, and he reluctantly lifted his head to face the invader of his peacefulness. "Draco Malfoy. My, it has been a long time since I've seen you."

Draco internally winced and braced himself for the conversation that was about to follow. "Hello Zabini. It has been quite some time, hasn't it?"

Blaise smirked, sensing Draco's uncomfortableness. "Too long, old friend. Now tell me, why did you disappear off the face of the Earth? I've missed you desperately, you know."

"I needed to escape the Aurors of course. Isn't that what you were thinking when you hopped off to Greece right after the war?"

"Well, I suppose so, yes. But at least I attempted to stay in contact with my best friend."

Draco could feel the resentment burning beneath Blaise's plastered on smile. He felt a twinge of guilt, but only for a moment as he remembered what was at stake. "I didn't find it necessary to keep in touch. After all, I was only friends with you because my father thought that your parents would be a good asset to the Dark Lord."

Blaise's smile completely dropped then. He pursed his lips, and glared at Draco. "You and I both know that's not true. We both were terrified of the Dark Lord, we were a team, we had each others backs. Don't make me try to believe this fake friend bullshit. So tell me the truth, Draco. Why did you shut everyone else out?"

Draco knew his time was up. There was no lying to his former best friend. It was just then that Adele came out with their food, singing to herself. Draco was never so glad to see her. "Adele! You know, I'm not as hungry as I though, I think I might have to get this to go. I need to do some work at home." Adele smiled cheerfully, and bustled back behind the counter. "Of course, dear! Just a moment."

As Adele busied herself with wrapping up Draco's food, Blaise shot to his feet. "Don't think that you can get out of this, Draco."

Draco ignored him, picking up his book and strolling briskly to the counter. Tossing a twenty next to the cash register, He grabbed his food from Adele, and after blowing a kiss to her, proceeded to walk out of the cafe. Blaise scurried after him, neglecting Adele's protests when he didn't pay. "Draco! You stop right now!"

Draco walked faster, desperately trying to get a lead on Blaise so that he could apparate out of this mess. Blaise hurried after him, easily beginning to catch up because of his long stride.

"Draco! No! If you walk away now, you will regret it!"

Draco ignored him. Nothing could stop him from keeping this secret and shutting out his former life.

"I've been cleared by the Ministry! If you don't stop right now, I'm going to go to them and turn you in! You'll be in Azkaban quicker that you can say Blaise Zabini!"

Except for perhaps that. Draco stopped in his tracks, reeling from this new piece of information. _Shit_. Now Blaise had leverage. Draco huffed furiously, and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, gripping him tightly. Turning around slowly, Draco looked at Blaise Zabine, who didn't even look a little bit winded. Trying to escape now would be a suicide mission. Draco sighed. "Come back to my apartment. I'll tell you everything."

 _~Hermione~_

The planes wheels left the ground and folded up into the body of the plane. Hermione felt the familiar fluttery butterfly feeling in the pit of her stomach as her, Harry, and the rest of the passengers rose into the air. Harry was gripping her hand extremely tightly, because even after all these years of playing quidditch, he still had flying phobia. Hermione smiled at him reassuringly, but she wasn't sure whether it helped much. Harry was a mess when it came to flying in planes.

Turning back to the window, Hermione watched the skyline of London as they flew over it. It really was a beautiful city, but at the moment, it represented everything Hermione wanted to get away from. She felt extremely content as she leaned back in her seat, already immensely enjoying their flight. Once Harry had recovered from his initial flying jitters, he turned to Hermione to talk.

"Hermione, I was just wondering... I mean I noticed... and Ron too... we just... I-"

Hermione turned towards him, eyes narrowing. "Harry, just spit it out. What's wrong?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see, Ron and I were talking, and we just noticed that you've been a little distant lately. We're worried about you."

Hermione scoffed. Ron wouldn't give a rat's ass about her. "I'm fine, Harry. Just been busy with work, that's all."

"Hermione, I know that isn't it. Everytime I ask you how you're doing, or why you're looking tired, its always the same excuse. I'm one of your best friends, 'Mione. You can tell me anything."

Hermione sighed. She really didn't want to have this conversation with Harry, maybe it was sefishness, because she didn't want Harry to take Ron's side. But whatever the matter, she decided to avoid this at all costs. "Harry, I'm perfectly okay. I think that Ginny's pregnancy is just making you worry too much. You're overreacting over nothing." Hermione looked back down at her book, proud of herself with coming up such a clever dodge.

Harry slammed his fist on the armrest between them, making Hermione jump and look back up at him. "Hermione, I know something is wrong, damnit! Is it me? Is it Ginny? I'm honestly hurt that you won't tell me this!"

Hermione closed her book, sighing. She hadn't thought about Harry's feelings in all of this. Feeling a bit more guilty, she made the executive decision to tell him. After all, Harry was her best friend. What could be the harm?

"Harry, you know that me and Ron ended on good terms, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong. We ended in a fight Harry. A bad one. We both said some pretty nasty things to each other. And although we behave civilly to each other in the workplace, I'm not sure that I've completely forgiven him, or forgiven him at all. I hate being around him, it makes me feel terrible inside. And I really don't like being an Auror, Harry. I don't like working for the Ministry, and I would much prefer a desk job doing something that I love rather that going out and Stunning Death Eaters. Yes, I know you thought that it would be like old times, but it doesn't feel like that. I'm stuck, Harry. I don't like what my life looks like right now. And I'm simply miserable with that hanging over my head."

Harry only stared at her, mouth hanging slightly agape. Shaking his head, he adjusted his glasses, and began to speak again. "Blimey, Hermione, I didn't know you and Ron weren't on good terms! I thought you were still friends and everything!"

Hermione shook her head. Was that really all he had gotten out of her little speech? "Harry, Ron and I never did anything together anymore. And when all three of us were all together, did you ever notice that hardly ever exchanged words?"

"I just thought you still a little awkward with each other after the break-up. I had no idea that you had a huge fight. What did you say?"

Hermione choked back tears, remembering the things that Ron had said to her. "I really don't want to talk about that right now, Harry. Besides, that's not the point. I'm not happy where I am, Harry. That's what's making me sad. Ron's just a piece in the messed up puzzle that is my life."

Harry didn't seem to have a very good response, replying with a simple, "Oh." and leaving it at that.

Hermione sighed, opened her book, and the two of them spent the rest of the flight in silence.

 **A/N: So that's the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! I know that everything is a little skippy right now, what with all the jumping around in point of views, but I'm just trying to cover a lot of back round info. Once the story starts progressing a little more, and Draco and Hermione are actually in contact a little more, it will even out. Thank you all for reading!**

 **I am also writing this on my wattpad account (potterreader333). You can check it out there too if you'd like!**

 **-Molly 3**


	3. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor world that they live in. Those ideas belong purely to JK Rowling.**

~Draco~

"Draco, what the hell, man?"

Blaise stormed into the apartment, passing by Draco and immediately sitting down on the couch. "I want an explanation. And a cup of coffee would be nice as well. And perhaps a biscuit or two?"

Draco shook his head, chuckling. "I don't like coffee, so I don't have any in the house. As for the biscuits, there are only two left, and no one is allowed to eat them except for me, much less you. An explanation though- that I can give."

Blaise leaned forwards on the couch, excitement growing in his eyes. "Well then? What happened?"

Draco took a deep breath before beginning. "Right after the war, we were all running from the Aurors and the Minstry, correct? Right, well, my family and I would have done that too, if the Ministry had not caught my father just before we were about to leave. He foolishly walked outside the Manor gates, where, of course, and Auror had been stationed to watch just in case. My mother couldn't resist staying with and supporting her beloved husband, and I was not there at the time, so I couldn't object. She also walked outside and allowed herself to be captured by the Aurors and taken back to the Ministry. Luckily, they both got off easy. My mother got away with house arrest and a restriction on magic, no Azkaban, thank Merlin. My father, however, they deemed insane, and he had to Azkaban for two weeks before they allowed him to return home and remain on house arrest and restriction of magic for the rest of his life. Azkaban must have taken a serious toll on his mental health, because once he returned home, he was truly insane. I knew that with both my parents on house arrest and restriction of magic, plus the constant guards that were stationed outside the Manor, I would soon be caught. But I needed a way that I could remain somewhere that I could still contact my Mother, but never be seen. So I went to America, where I knew there would be so many people and so many wizards it would be extremely difficult to find me. Now, my plan is going to sound a little crazy, but it's worked for a pretty long time."

Blaise, who had been leaning closer and closer all this time, leaned closer still as his eyes widened even more. "And? What was your plan?"

"I became Superman."

~Hermione~

The plane hitting the ground jarred Hermione from her peaceful sleep, and she sat up, yawning, as the plane sped down the runway. Harry was still asleep next to her, glasses ajar and sweater rumpled, hair messy as always. Hermione smiled and shook his shoulder to wake him up. After a bit of rest and a little bit more thought, she had decided not to be upset that Harry hadn't been all to supportive when she first told him what was going on. After all, it was a lot of information to take in a react immediately to, and finding out that his two best friends weren't actually on the best of terms was bound to confuse him. She decided to cut Harry some slack on the whole subject, knowing he would come to her to talk when he had figured everything out.

Harry's eyelashes fluttered, and they slowly blinked open. He adjusted his glasses and sat up, attempting to smooth out his hair, but failing miserably. He shot a sheepish grin at Hermione once he had oriented himself, probably realizing that he was in the wrong. "Look Hermione, I'm really sorry. It's just that this is a lot, and i need to work through it before-"

Hermione cut him off by placing a finger over his lips. "I know Harry. It's okay, I'm not upset. I know that you'll come to me when you're ready to talk." she gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

Harry smiled weakly back at her, guilt still evident in his eyes. He turned away and busied himself organizing his carry-on bag. Hermione shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling very awkward. She knew that their relationship would probably be a bit strained from now on. Of course, she thought. This is just the perfect time to have in rift in our friendship.

She sighed, and placing her book back into her bag, stood along with Harry and got off the plane. They walked in awkward silence towards the baggage claim, and waited in silence still for their bags to come out. Harry shifted from one foot to another, and Hermione fidgeted with her hair and continually adjusted the straps of her purse. Finally she broke the silence. "So, Harry, what hotel are we staying at?"

Harry seemed relieved that the tension was somewhat lessened. "Um, its the Plaza Hotel. It's supposed to be very nice. Ministry paid for it."

"Oh. Well that was nice of them, to be so accommodating."

"Yes, well, we are two very famous war heroes. We usually get special treatment."

That was another thing Hermione hated, always getting attention for she, Harry, and Ron did. Ron and Harry seemed to revel in being under the spotlight- Hermione just wanted to stay in, away from the crowds, and be with her friends. Another thing was the money. The Ministry had gifted her a huge sum in reward for defeating Voldemort, and while she was grateful, it felt like a little much. After all, she had done what any sensible witch in her position would do- she had fought bravely for what she believed in, and gave it the best of her ability. After all, it really was Harry who had been the one to defeat Voldemort, the one who had to deal the with the haunting nightmares, the one who had sacrificed himself to save the wizarding world.

Hermione simple nodded and smiled, though somewhat forced. "Well, it was kind of them anyways."

Then their luggage came around on the carousel, and they left the airport, heading to the hotel.

~Draco~

"What the fuck is a Super-Man?"

Draco shook his head. This was harder to explain then he had thought. "It's a fictional muggle character, who has these somewhat magical powers, like flying and laser eyes. And he uses his powers to go around saving people in his city"

Blaise blinked. "Wait, so is he a wizard?"

Draco struggled to stay patient. He had been confused at first too. "No, Blaise, he is an alien from a different planet. That's what gives him his special abilities. He doesn't use a wand, also."

"And he only saves people in the city that he lives in? Wow, what an ass. I'll bet that there's lots of people outside of his city that need saving, what are they going to do?"

Draco just sighed and folded his hands in his lap. He had told Blaise what happened, so the hard part was officially over. Now all he had to do was wait and see how Blaise took the news. Blaise had his eyebrows furrowed in thought, and was staring out the window over the city of New York. He didn't look very mad (which was a relief- Draco really didn't want to have to hex him and then throw him out), but he also didn't look too happy. Finally Blaise turned back to Draco and stared at him hard. "So this is what you do now. You fly around and save people all over this American city? Why? Wouldn't it have been easier to go undercover? You're at such a high risk of getting caught."

Draco could understand Blaise's concern. He had asked himself the same questions when he had first gotten the idea. "Well Blaise, I see this as sort of a redemption for what I did in the war. There are some horrible people out there, willing to do terrible things to muggles, and instead of helping them like I did last time, I'm going to stop them. And even though I haven't really had to fight another wizard, it's worth it to see the look on people's faces when they realized they are not about to die, when they realize they're safe. It's so unbelievably comforting to be the cause of that feeling. And yes, I did realize that there was a risk of being caught very easily, but this city is counting on me Blaise. I can't just back out now. Not when the citizens of this city depend on me helping them when they are in trouble."

Blaise just continued to stare, without any expression, throughout Draco's entire speech. Once he was done, Blaise stood up, and began to walk towards the door. "I need time to think, Draco. But don't expect to be forgiving so quickly."

And with that, he walked out the door.

Draco stood from the couch and went to go make himself a cup of tea. He growled in frustration when he realized that he didn't have anymore of his favorite earl grey tea leaves, and decided that it couldn't hurt to go out and buy some more, take a bit of time to think about what had just happened. He grabbed his black wool peacoat, wallet, and cell phone and slipped out of his apartment. The sky was beginning to darken, and there were streaks of pink and orange across the sky as the sun set. Draco had begun to walk by a small park over looking the water, but stopped, after seeing the breathtaking view.

He sat down on a bench and just breathed, calm and content as the sun began to slip beneath the ocean's surface. When it disappeared, he closed his eyes, relishing in the peacefulness that he felt at that moment. It felt very good to get the secret off his shoulders, to have told someone. And better yet, they didn't flip out at him, which was an added bonus. He heard footsteps walking down the sidewalk behind him, jarring Draco from his bliss. He stood up, remembering his errand for the tea. There was a nice little tea shop just around the corner that usually had the type that he was looking for.

Draco got up and began walking briskly down the sidewalk. He could hear someone walking behind him, which was uncommon for this part of New York (he had chosen to live in one of the less busy areas) but paid it no mind. Draco chuckled to himself as he went into the tea shop. I hope I don't meet another one of my old schoolmates in here.

~Hermione~

Hermione collapsed onto the couch in her and Harry's hotel room. It was big, big enough for two bedrooms and a living room, along with a large bathroom in both bedrooms. Harry walked in after her, exploring the suite and soon yelling from one of the bedrooms which he had claimed as his. A porter came in the open door carrying their luggage, looking a bit unsure of what to do with it. Hermione told him to leave it on the floor, and as soon as he left, fell back on the couch, closing her eyes. She stayed like this for several moments, feeling the weight of the day's events leave her, when Harry came rushing back into the living room.

"Hey, Hermione! They have a tiny refrigerator! It has these cool water bottles in it, apparently they're from Fiji! Isn't that awesome? Hermione? Are you okay?"

Only slightly miffed that Harry had ruined her contentment, Hermione sat up and smiled at Harry. "Yes Harry that sounds very exciting. Now why don't you bring your bag into your room and unpack? I'll do the same."

Harry nodded and grabbed his back, racing back into his room with the excitement of a two year old. Hermione got up off the couch and took her suitcase into her room. She was thankful that the ministry had provided them with such a large suite, it was nice to be able to get her own space.

After unpacking, Hermione went back out into the living room where Harry was flipping through channels on the television. Hermione sat down on the couch next to him, as he eventually settled on the 6 o'clock news, no doubt hoping they would be able to find out more about the supposed Superman. "What did you want to do for dinner, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry responded to her without taking his eyes off the screen. "I had already ordered some room service for myself. I thought that you could order something for yourself when you were hungry. I know that you sometimes feel a little sick after plane rides."

Hermione smiled. Harry knew her so well. Her stomach had been feeling a little queasy while she was unpacking, and wasn't feeling at all hungry. She was however, very restless, and decided that she would go for a walk. "I'm going to walk around for a little while, Harry. I'll be back a little later, okay?" she called from the door.

She saw Harry nod, and walked out of the hotel room with her coat. After stepping outside, she began taking a leisurely walk down the sidewalk, looking up at all of the towering buildings. Hermione began to get lost in her thoughts as she replayed the events of the day. She knew that her shaky relationship with Ron was about to get a whole lot messier, now that Harry knew. She knew that Ron would most likely make Harry choose sides, like he always did when he and Hermione got in an argument, and she also knew that Harry was bound to choose Ron's side like he always did. AS much as she hated to admit it, she and Harry had grown a bit apart over the years, and even though she still valued him as somewhat of a brother to her, Harry and Ron were much closer. Hermione resolved that she would ask Harry to hold off on talking to Ron about it until after the case was completed; she wanted to hold onto her little slice of peace for just a short while longer.

After that, her thoughts drifted to Superman. She chuckled at how absurd it all sounded, a wizard flying around just like a comic book character and saving muggles from petty crimes. She had to wonder though, what were his motives? Why would anyone feel the need to do something like this, something so out in the open where they could easily get caught for breaking the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy? None of it made any sense, and it was already beginning to stress Hermione out. She resolved to find an American wizarding library very soon, and take to the books for any past occurrences that were somewhat similar. She grinned at the thought of going to a library. It was then that Hermione realized that it was beginning to get very dark. She stopped and looked around, suddenly noticing that the masses of people on the sidewalk had considerably thinned to almost no one. And furthermore, Hermione had no idea where she was.

Hermione dug through her purse to pull out her phone. When she found it, she turned it on only to realize that her phone was about dead. It wouldn't stay on long enough for her to call Harry or attempt to use an online map. She cursed herself for not being more prepared. There were still some people on the sidewalks around her, so she couldn't use her wand in the middle of this very public place. Hermione walked fast down the sidewalk, hoping to find somewhere that would have a map she could use. When she began to near a park over looking the harbor, Hermione groaned. Her hotel wasn't near the water! This was bad, very bad. Harry was probably beginning to worry now, knowing him, and Hermione had said that she would be back soon.

As she began to pass the park, her quick walking slowed as she noticed the sunset over the water. It was beautiful, the sun already below the surface but pinks and oranges still mixed in the sky. A tall, blonde haired man standing up from his seat at a bench drew her attention away. She couldn't see his face, but there was something oddly familiar about him, his walk, the way he held himself. And that hair. It was pale, very pale blonde, almost white, and it shone in the moonlight that was beginning to appear as the sky darkened. It looked silky and soft, and Hermione felt the odd urge to run her fingers through it. The man was walking down the sidewalk now, looking even more familiar now. The person's name was just on the tip of her tongue, he was so familiar, and it was driving her crazy. Quickening her steps, Hermione began to follow him as he rounded the corner and went into a tea shop. She halted her steps as he turned to go in the door, and she was able to get a glimpse of his face. It was Draco Malfoy, who had definitely gotten older and had matured a bit, but she knew it was him. It was impossible to assume that cocky gait and haughty posture was anyone else.

A million different thoughts ran through Hermione's head at once. What in Merlin's name was he doing in the US, and New York of all places? What business cold he possibly have here? And wasn't he one of the most wanted men by the Ministry in Britain? Hermione recovered from her shock as this realization kicked in. She raced after her former classmate and rounded the corner, stopping in front of the tea shop,

She pulled oped the door softly, trying to slip in quietly so that he wouldn't notice her, and cringed when a bell that was above the door tinkled, alerting everyone in the store of her arrival. A few heads glanced up as she slipped in the door, but thankfully Malfoy's was not one of them. He was off to the side, skimming through different types of tea, focused on finding a specific variety. Hermione stopped in her pursuit towards him and stopped to stare.

His face was no longer marred by the trademark smirk Hermione had become so accustomed to seeing him with. His eyebrows were furrowed together, and his lips were mouthing the names of the different teas as he searched for the one he was looking for. He looked relaxed, peaceful even, and was so unlike the taunting boy she had known at Hogwarts, it flustered Hermione for mere seconds. But in those seconds that she was caught off guard, Draco found the tea he was looking for, and stood up facing Hermione. Once he saw who was in front of him, he stopped, mouth dropping open slightly. Pure silver eyes met chocolate brown ones, and for a moment everything slowed down around them both.

~Draco~

And then, reality slapped Draco in the face. He was staring at Hermione Granger, in the flesh, and she was staring back at him with an awestruck expression that probably mirrored him, at the moment. All at once, everything hit him. Hermione Granger. Former Rival. The girl he had tormented for years at Hogwarts, the girl he had called mudblood. Hermione Granger, who had become an Auror at the ministry after they graduated from school. Hermione Granger, who was working with the people out to arrest him and wipe away any chance of him ever being able to support his mother and protect her. Hermione Granger, who absolutely loathed him.

All of these alarming thoughts shook him from the momentary shock that she was here, and he did the one thing any reasonable fugitive who was trying to escape being arrested by the one person who hated him most would. He ran for his freaking life.

Draco dropped the tea and sprinted out of the store, surprising the other shoppers around him. Hermione, who had developed some pretty quick Auror instincts over the years, followed in close pursuit. As soon as they were both sprinting down the sidewalk, unable to magic in such close proximity with other muggles, Draco realized what a stupid decision this was. He knew what it would look like to Hermione and the other Aurors when Hermione caught him, and running from arrest was now another charge they could put on him. Thinking desperately, Draco thought of a plan. It was a risky one, but it might work, or at the very least buy him some more time.

Set on what he was going to do, Draco rounded a corner and sped towards an alley that he knew was going to be inhabited by any muggles. He could hear Hermione's footsteps approaching quickly behind him, and he ducked into the alley as soon as he reached it, deliberately making suer that Hermione saw. He then flattened himself against the wall right next to the entrance, and as soon as Hermione turned the corner enter the alley, he grabbed her wrist, and Apparated with a crack.

As soon as they landed in his apartment, Hermione doubled over from the unexpected Side-Along Apparition. Draco took this time to make sure Hermione couldn't attack him. "Expelliarmus," flicking his, wrist, Hermione's wand flew out of her hand. He spoke once more, "Silencio," and Hermione was muted before she got the chance to open her mouth. Hermione, being the sensible person that she is, responded with violence, and immediately started at Draco, who managed to duck under all of her punches and avoid her kicks. He tried to restrain her arms by holding them to her sides, but failed miserably when she wouldn't stop moving, and only ended up being punched in the nose. Sighing, Draco moved to his last resort.

"Petrificus totalus"

Hermione froze, and Draco conjured some ice for his nose. "Okay, Hermione. I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to listen to what I have to say. But I can't do that if you immediately bring me to the Ministry or seriously injure me. If I take you out of the body bind spell, will you listen without attacking me? Blink twice for yes, once for no."

Hermione only stared at him for a few agonizing moments. Draco began to panic. What if she said no? What was he supposed to do then? Finally, Hermione slowly blinked, once and then a second time. Draco sighed in relief, and took off the body bind spell as well as the silencing spell. She immediately held out her hand. "Give me my wand," she demanded.

Draco shook his head. Giving her back her wand would be much too risky. He was already walking a thin line by taking her out of the body bind and silencing spell. "Hermione but I can't do that. I know you don't trust me and I can't have you turning me into the ministry before I have the chance to explain everything. I promise I will give it back, just not right now."

Hermione pursed her lips and looked to be weighing her options. She glared daggers at Draco, face pinched in concentration, and Draco shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He found that he was not able to hold eye contact with her intense eyes, and had to continually look back down at the floor to avoid them. Finally, after what felt like an agonizingly long time for Draco, she spoke. "Okay, Malfoy. Tell me what you're doing in New York City. Tell me why you're one of the most blacklisted in the Ministry, and I just happen to find you shopping for tea, because I must say that I am utterly baffled."

She then plopped herself down on one of the chairs in his apartment, seeming utterly at ease. She didn't look nervous at all, even without her wand in the home of a supposed criminal. But Draco supposed that was Hermione Granger for you. Even back in Hogwarts, she was constantly surprising him. But now was not the time to dwell on that.

So Draco told Hermione everything. Why, he was not sure, but he knew that any other way out of this was going to be much harder and much more complicated. Perhaps, now that one of the lead Aurors knew, he would be cleared of all charges. Wishful thinking, Draco knew, but there wasn't much else he could do in this situation but be optimistic.

When he finished his speech, he noted how different Hermione looked from Blaise when she found out what had happened. There was no confusion marring her features, just a peaceful expression that he didn't quite understand. Draco looked at her uncertainly, waiting for a more plausible reaction that he could respond to. But Hermione did nothing, just sat and stared back at him. He could even see hints of laughter in her eyes, which annoyed him to no end. After a few awkward moments (more for Draco than Hermione), Hermione stood up. "Well Draco, that was a lovely story. I'm going to apparate back to the hotel now that I'm somewhere private with no muggles. Do keep in touch."

She began to lift her wand, and Draco's stomach dropped. "Wait, Hermione. HERMIONE."

He grabbed her hand, and Hermione lowered her wand just slightly and turned to look at him. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a question look. "Yes?"

He stumbled over his words desperately. "You aren't going to bring me in, right? Or report back? Or tell anyone at all? Hermione please, I-"

Draco stopped. He wasn't sure what else to say, and realized he was beginning to sound like a spineless buffoon. Hermione's eyes searched his face. He tried to seem as nonchalant as possible, but Hermione looked like she could see right through him anyways. "I won't." she apparated with a crack.

And for some reason, Draco trusted her.

A/N: And they meet! Hope you all liked it! Uploads may be a little irregular, because I've been getting a lot of homework lately and it's getting harder to find time to write. But don't worry, I'm working on Chapter 3 now and I'm almost done. And don't forget, this is also on my Wattpad account (potterreader333)

-Molly3


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion

Hermione apparated back into her hotel room, dropping her calm facade and breathing heavily, putting a hand onto the wall next to her for support. Thoughts swirled in her head, and Hermione knew that pretty soon she would have a headache. All this new information had hit her like a brick. But before she could think about it any longer, Harry burst in, hearing her apparate.

"Hermione! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

He embraced her in a tight hug, still rambling on about his concern. "... and I called about 30 times, but you didn't pick up once!"

Hermione pushed him away gently, chuckling slightly. "I'm fine Harry, really. I just got a little lost, and my phone was completely dead. That's why I didn't pick up."

Harry noticeably relaxed, the tension leaving his features. "Alright then. So nothing happened while you were gone?"

Hermione paused, struggling with whether or not to tell Harry what had really happened. She was already planning not to tell the Ministry, she wanted to do a little private sleuthing before there was a whole team of Auror's after Malfoy. But she hadn't considered telling Harry yet. A few years ago, it would have been a given that Harry would be with her on this. But there was a part of Hermione that selfishly wanted to keep this case to herself. She would be able to lead Harry away from Draco and his identity as Superman while she continued to figure things out for herself. Settling on her decision, Hermione looked back up at her friend. "Nope, nothing at all. Just wandering around this ginormous city."

Harry smiled, and didn't question any further. "Well, I'm going to watch some Muggle TV. You're welcome to join if you like."

Hermione shook her head, wanting some private time to mull over her new discoveries. "I'm okay Harry, I need some time to decompress. But if you could order up a glass of wine from room service, that would be nice."

Nodding, Harry walked out of her room an closed the door behind him, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. Sitting down on the bed, Hermione sat staring at the painted picture on the wall, not really seeing it. She was lost in her thoughts, trying to work through the maze that was Draco Malfoy. It was probably the most confusing thing she had every tried to figure out, and hated having not even an inch of an answer as to why he could have any reason for all of this.

Frustrated, Hermione went to get the case file out of her purse. Not seeing it anywhere, she began to get more and more frantic trying to find it. She opened the closet, desperately hoping that maybe, by some small chance, she had put it in there and had not remembered. "No, no, no, no." she murmured, pushing past all the clothes, panicked. Sitting back out of the closet, Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned. Now Malfoy had the file. As well as her phone, which if he charged, he would potentially be able to use for, well, she didn't know. But Hermione didn't trust him with either of these possessions. If he saw the file, what if he flipped out and ran, slipping right out of Hermione's grasp. She would have to go back. There was no other option, lest risking the solution of the case, as well as her own personal curiosity never being quenched.

She decided that she would go back the next morning, first thing. There would be no time to waste, so it would have to be done as soon as possible. But tonight, it was too late, Hermione thought to herself as she lay down on the bed. And she would never be able to get anything accomplished when she was this tired. And it was dangerous for her own wellbeing to go out and attempt to go up against a potentially dangerous criminal in this state. Yes, Hermione thought as she snuggled into the unusually soft bed and her eyelids drooped closed, she would go tomorrow morning.

When Harry came in with the wine, she was sound asleep and snoring slightly.

Draco sat and sipped a glass of brandy, looking out from his apartment at the city. He had a penthouse suite, of course, so he was able to look out over the skyline and see the tops of all the buildings. His mind kept replaying the last four hours, when his life had flip flopped. He had no idea when Blaise was going to show up, or if he would show up again. Draco supposed it would be nice to have a friend again, but he wasn't too confident that Blaise was going to forgive him that easy. And then Granger. Just when he had thought that this day couldn't have gotten any worse, she had shown up and chased him all the way around the goddamned city. And now that he looked back on it, he had no idea why he let her just leave. She was probably in London right now, blabbing away to all her precious ministry friends, and they were probably soaking it all up, already writing an article in the newspapers and magazines about how Gryffindor's golden girl had tricked Draco Malfoy into giving up his location and simultaneously finding out who had been behind the superman ruse. So that was just fine and dandy. When he received the Prophet next morning, he would most likely only be able to see his face on the front page while the Auror's dragged him away.

Draco took another sip of his brandy, savoring the relaxed feeling it gave him. Soon he would be lying in a cell in Azkaban, wondering and regretting. Perhaps if he had just stayed in hiding it would have gone differently. But then again, maybe not. Swallowing the rest of the brandy, Draco decided not to dwell on it any longer and stood to pour himself another glass.

Walking through the living room, something glinted out of the corner of his eye. Draco stopped. he silently cursed when he realized he had left his wand on the table in the other room. He turned around slowly, ready to face whatever was there with physical force. But there was nothing to attack. Just a sequined bag sitting on the ground next to the chair that Granger had been sitting in. Draco felt the tension in his shoulders dissipate. He put his glass down on the table next to him and walked over. The purse wasn't very heavy, and there seemed to be very few things in it, which Draco noted as he picked it up. He moved his hand to the zipper to open it, when he remembered that this was Granger's purse. Should he really look? He shook his head. Of course you should Draco, this is what you do. Besides, its not like she was going to be doing me any favors, sending me to Azkaban and all.

He opened the purse. Pawing through it, there wasn't really anything of much interest. Her phone, which Draco remembered that she had said it was dead, a tube of lipstick, a file with a single piece of paper in that Draco didn't bother looking at (it was most likely just Ministry crap anyways), a few tampons (which made Draco blush slightly), and a wallet with a credit card and a few American dollars in it. Nothing of interest, and Draco was about to put it down when he saw another pocket. It was at the very bottom, and it looked like it was purposely not supposed to be seen by people who didn't know it was there. He opened it hesitantly, wary that there may be a curse on it for people who opened it other than Granger. When nothing happened, he opened the pocket all the way, and reached inside. There was a single photo inside, and he pulled it out curiously. It was a muggle photo, of two people who he could only assume were Granger's parents, because of their startling resemblance to her. The woman had curly pulled back into a bun (which he suspected had been bushy and untamed when she was younger) and a button nose, while the man had brown doe eyes and olive skin.

Draco suddenly felt awkward holding the photo in one hand and the purse in the other. The photo was felt intimately personal, like he was intruding on something he shouldn't be seeing. But then again, Draco supposed that he really shouldn't know about this at all. He shoved the photo back into the pocket and threw the purse down on the floor, suddenly angry. It wasn't fair that Granger had nice parents that loved her, no matter what she did or who she had as friends. It wasn't fair that her parents never forced her into a death club under a sociopath.

Draco kicked the corner of the table, which resulted in a stubbed toe, and Draco sat down on the couch, feeling very defeated. He wasn't destined for a future like Granger's. She was the good girl, and he was the bad guy, no matter how many muggles he saved under the disguise of Superman. Draco stood, picked up his glass, and walked back to the kitchen, where he poured a very full glass of brandy. Taking a large swallow, he walked back into the living room wait for the Aurors that would inevitably show up.

Bright sunlight made Hermione squint as she slowly woke up. Looking out the window that was across the room, the sun was high in the sky, which meant it was most likely around noon. Hermione smiled and stretched, feeling very refreshed and content. Her bed was soft, the sunlight warmed her skin, and she was in America, away from Ron and her worries. Her hand reached out blindly to the nightstand beside her, groping for her phone that was usually right there. When her hand only found empty space, she turned to look for herself, confused, when all the memories from last night came rushing back. Immediately Hermione's shoulders dropped and she was once again tense. She needed to go back to Draco's flat. She couldn't risk the case any longer.

She jumped out of bed, pulling on some jeans and and a sweatshirt, thankful she didn't have to wear Auror robes. She rushed out into the living room area, to warn Harry that she was leaving, trying to quickly think of an excuse. When she saw him sound asleep in his bedroom, Hermione felt a little relief that she didn't have to explain. Writing a short note that would reassure him, she left it next to the coffee maker where she knew he would find it. Then she quietly padded back to her own room, slipped on her shoes, and emotionally readying herself, apparated straight into Draco's flat.

The loud crack broke the silence in the still apartment. Hermione took a tentative step forward, wary when there wasn't anyone there. She spied her purse on the floor right away, and quickly dug through it to make sure there wasn't anything missing. Her phone, it seemed, was still dead, which meant that Draco probably didn't intercept any calls or go through her personal information. Hermione also let out a sigh of relief when the file was still there as well. She supposed he still might have gone through it, but this was a start. A good start.

Looking up from her purse, Hermione knew she should apparate now while she still could, but Malfoy's absence was baffling her. Why hadn't he come running at the sound of someone apparating straight in. Out of no where, there was a crash from a room off to the side of the living room. Sliding the strap of her purse over her shoulder and clutching her wand tightly, Hermione moved silently with nimble feet across the living room. Peering around the corner, she looked into what seemed like a sunroom. There were a couple chairs, and there was a non-moving body in one of them. A glass lay on the ground next to the sleeping figure where they had dropped it, and Hermione could only assume that that was what made the crash.

Seeing no real danger, Hermione stepped into the room, but kept her wand up and at the ready. The sleeping figure was undeniably Malfoy, and as she got closer, she could detect the scent of liquor. Malfoy looked like a mess. His hair was mussed, and the clothes he had been wearing yesterday were rumpled. A small bit of drool was coming out of his mouth, which hung slightly open. There were dark bags under his eyes, and from the position that he was in, he was going to be very sore when he woke up. Feeling just the smallest ounce of pity, Hermione decided to wake him up.

After placing his wand a good distance away (just as a precaution), she walked forward precariously and, when she was within arms distance, shook his shoulder. He didn't wake up immediately, and Hermione withdrew her hand, questioning this decision. Suddenly, Malfoy stirred and began to blink his eyes open. He looked confusedly at his surroundings for a moment, then starting when he saw Hermione.

Instead of tensing up or making a move to protect himself like she thought he would, Malfoy didn't even move. In fact he seemed to relax, and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. "I suppose you're here to take me to Azkaban with the Aurors, then Granger? Well, get on with it then. I won't put up a fight. Been expecting it actually, ever since you left."

Hermione stared at him quizzically. She supposed it was only natural that Malfoy wouldn't trust her when she said she wouldn't tell anyone, but why wouldn't he try to fight back? "Malfoy there are no Aurors. I didn't tell anyone, just like I said I would. Not even Harry."

Malfoy grimanced at the name of the Boy Who Lived. "Okay, so you didn't tell Saint Potter, which is probably a first. But I'm willing to bet you told your little boyfriend, the Weasel."

"Now that I think about it, Weasel is a fitting name for him. And he's not my boyfriend anymore, hasn't been for a long time now."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows at that, clearly surprised. "Well then _why_ are you here, Granger, assuming that you didn't tell anyone about me, which I still highly doubt."

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "For the last time, I didn't tell anyone, and I'm here because I needed my purse." She held up the item in question, dangling it from her fingers.

"Oh, right, I had noticed you left that. Don't worry Granger, I didn't look through it." But his eyes flicked to the right, and his muscles tensed, and Hermione could tell that he was lying. Great.

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione pointed her wand and donned a menacing glare that she knew always scared people into giving her answers. "Tell me what you saw, Malfoy, or so help me I will use _Legilemens_."

Malfoy didn't seem fazed, but he answered her anyways. "Relax, Granger, I didn't see anything of importance to the Ministry. There was, ah lets see- Some lipstick, a couple _feminine products,_ a wallet, and I think a couple other things. Oh, and I found that picture at the bottom of your bag, Granger. Very sentimental. It warmed my heart." Malfoy said this with a small bit of disgust, which confused Hermione, but she brushed it off as Malfoy just being his cold, prat-ish self.

It didn't seem like Draco knew anything about the file. He hadn't mentioned it, but that didn't mean he hadn't looked at it. Hermione held not one ounce of trust for the slippery little ferret, no matter how many muggles he may have rescued over the years (and Hermione was still debating whether or not this was because of his own free will, which seemed unlikely based on past experiences).

After staying silent for a couple of moments, Malfoy wordlessly summoned his wand from where Hermione had placed it, before she could protest. "If you don't mind, Granger, I am going to go change. You're welcome to stay as long as you like." Throwing another smirk at her over his shoulder, Malfoy sauntered out of the sunroom. Hermione watched him go, silent, as she debated what to do. She couldn't deny that she was curious. Malfoy had almost the same personality, but all of his actions had changed. Excluding the whole Superman thing, he hadn't once insulted her on her blood or made other cruel remarks about her. Hermione decided that she would stay a little longer, for the good of the case, she reasoned with herself.

Following Malfoy out of the sunroom, she began to get more and more excited in anticipation on what she might find out.

Draco was not expecting little Miss Granger to stay. Not at all. Why would she? There was no reason that Draco could think of. But when he sauntered out of his bedroom wearing some comfier clothing, there she was, making some tea like she owned the place. Draco stopped in his tracks, jaw falling open slightly, but he quickly snapped it shut before Granger could notice. Regaining his confident attitude, Draco strutted into the kitchen and plopped himself down on a stool at the breakfast bar. Granger didn't even look up form what she was doing, which happened to be snooping through his cabinets. "Malfoy, where do you keep your sugar? I can't seem to find it." she inquired, while rummaging through a stack of cans.

"Top shelf on the left, Granger."

Draco watched amusedly as she stood on her tip-toes, desperately trying to reach for the sugar jar that was far above her head. Chuckling, he stood up from the stool to assist her, as it was clear that Hermione wasn't going to be able to get it herself. "Alright, Granger, step aside. Let me get it."

Stubborn as ever, Granger refused to move. She huffed indignantly and pulled her wand out of her pocket and muttering a simple levitating spell to get it down. Draco rolled his eyes at her childishness, muttering to himself that she could have just used a spell in the first place. Granger continued to busy herself around his kitchen, seemingly looking for mugs this time. Draco didn't even bother to tell her where they were, he knew she would find them fairly quickly. Sure enough, Draco soon found a cup with steaming hot tea sitting in front of him. He raised his eyebrows slightly, surprised that she had been thoughtful enough to give him a cup, but then again, this day had made absolutely no sense so far. Granger moved to put some sugar in the tea, but Draco declined, liking his tea plain. Granger shrugged and proceeded to put two sugars in her cup, as well as some milk. Draco sipped his tea thoughtfully, studying Granger as she awkwardly leaned against the counter, clearly not wanting to sit next to him at the breakfast bar. Draco smirked. "You know, Granger, you can sit down. It's the least I can do, since you made me tea." He patted the seat next to him.

Granger looked wary, but she came around the bar and sat down on the stool that was one away from him. Draco rolled his eyes for the second time that morning, but decided that was the best he was going to get. "So, Granger, what made you stay? Not that I'm surprised, but I must say I am very curious since you took it upon yourself to make some tea, and furthermore be so kind as to give some to me, assuming you didn't poison it while I wasn't looking, of course."

He looked down at the tea in mock suspicion, knowing full well that Granger was too soft and much to curious to try to render him incapable of telling her more. Granger huffed, clearly insulted by his supposed ungratefulness. "No, Malfoy, I did not poison your tea. And I am here, because I want to know more, of course. And I happened to want tea, so I made some. Simple, really."

Draco simply shook his head. "Well, I already told you everything. I'm not exactly sure what you're expecting to hear."

She looked frustrated. "Well there must be something more to this story. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you came here and became a bloody _superhero_ just to get away from Azkaban? And somehow protect your mother? Honestly, subtlety is the best option in that situation, and this is anything but. So, spill, Malfoy, because I could call the Aurors on you at any moment."

Draco winced. He hadn't informed her in his explanation yesterday that He was doing this in part because of his conscience as well. And as much as he hated to admit, Granger currently had the power. She could get him thrown into Azkaban at any second, with no way of helping his mother and keeping her safe. He sighed, knowing that his former nemesis would never understand his reasoning for redemption, as he was sure she had never had to seek it in her life. "Look, Granger, I care about my mother too much to just leave her alone with my maniac of a father for my own benefits. And I guess the Superman thing just seemed like a good idea at the time, its's not that subtle, I see that now, but can you honestly say that that decision was a bad thing? I'm helping muggles for Merlin's sake Granger, so maybe you should just let me keep doing my own thing, or turn me into the Aurors. Whatever you want" Draco huffed and turned away.

Hermione was left slightly shocked at his sudden rant. She supposed that when dealing with someone such as Malfoy, these random outbursts were to be suspected. Hermione knew she must have hurt his pride with the 'having the power' tidbit. She smirked slightly to herself, enjoying being the one to get under his skin for once. "Alright, fine, lets say that for now, I believe you on the whole 'Superman' thing. But I still don't understand your behavior towards me."

Draco turned to face her, eyebrows raised. He hadn't thought that he had been acting much different. "Explain, Granger."

"Well, for one, you haven't said one single thing on my _impure_ blood, which, the last time I saw you, was the go-to insult. And, you've been fairly cordial to me which, again, would never have happened with the old Draco Malfoy."

Draco shuddered at the thought of how he acted back at Hogwarts. Now, it would be appalling to not treat a woman with a certain level of respect, muggle-born, half-blood, or even muggle. Sighing, he turned towards Hermione with the most serious face he could muster. "Granger, my mannerisms towards you in Hogwarts was not in any way acceptable. I can tell you in full confidence that I have moved on from my old prejudices, and I sincerely apologize for how I treated you."

Hermione watched in astonishment as Malfoy bowed his head shamefully, and for possibly the first time in her life, had no words. She knew it would be awhile until she would be able to fully trust him, but for, now, forgiveness would all she could do. Hermione placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing Malfoy to look up at her. "I forgive you." she murmured softly, and Hermione could see from the relief in his eyes that she had taken a great burden off his shoulders.

She still had some questions though. "If my blood has nothing to with it, then why do you still tease me?"

Malfoy smirked at her. "Well, you are still a bushy haired know-it-all Gryffindor."

AN:

There's Chapter 3! The plot is going to start to pick up now, so there will most likely be faster updates. Review please! Anything you have to say about my story is very helpful and I really appreciate it!

-Molly 3


End file.
